Safest in Their Arms
by greygirl26
Summary: Lexie and Meredith have been hurt by someone close to them both, who will be there to pick up the pieces? Their knights in shining whatever of course! Warning: talk of abuse  substance, physical  but not graphic, just post trauma fluff slexie and merder


**Safest in Their Arms**

**Hey Guys! So I've loved Grey's and Fanfiction for a while now, but this is my first submitted fic. I've got a lot of them that are started but not finished. So this is basically a short piece, not necessarily a oine-shot, but not a long story either. It takes place A/Uish season 6 its Mer/Der and Slexipedia ;) Both of the Grey girls have been hurt by someone closest to them, who will be there to pick up the pieces? You guessed it hope you like it- please review, I'm always up for any suggestions for other stories to write, or how to continue this one, you may think of something I don't, so I'd appreciate anything you think of! Enjoy**

Derek Shepherd dragged his hand against his slightly scruffy face, the five o'clock shadow setting in, and realized he hadn't seen his wife all day. Being chief certainly had its perks, but sometimes, he felt as if he was drowning in work, and he hated feeling like he had to put Meredith second. He knew he was a good husband, and that she didn't resent him for his hard work; she was a surgeon too, after all, but it was still hard. He used to know what was going on in her dark and twisty mind every second- he loved being right there next to her, reassuring himself that he could protect her from anything. Now though, he didn't get to work with her often, and he hated that part of his job.

Deep in thought, he almost didn't hear the urgent knock on his door. "Oh, come in," he said at last, but the door was already being pushed open by one Christina Yang. Normally, her presence in his office indicated one of two things: she was trying to get a surgery out of him, or she and Mer were having the 'dark-and-twisties' as he liked to call it, and she had come to defend her stance. Today, he knew it was neither. She looked panicked, upset, and desperate. "Yang" he said, standing "What? What happened?"

"It's Mer and Lexie…." She said "I don't know what happened, Derek. I now that hey left for about an hour, Mer said it was an emergency. I figured you already knew. Now their back, in an on call room, holding on to each other for dear life and crying. They look…. Hurt…..I just…" before she could say more, he was past her, running towards the on call room.

"Mer! Meredith!" He shouted, as he pushed the door open. Christina had been right. They were sitting side by side on the on-call floor with cuts and bruises along their faces, and tears running like rivers down their cheeks. "Mer, Lexie, what happened?" he ran over to them, kneeling down in front of his wife, and putting his hand on her face gently. She flinched at his touch, then blinking, as if recognizing that it was him for the first time, let out a sob and fell into his arms.

Derek held her tightly, rubbing her back softly. He looked over at Lexie. She looked less hurt than Meredith, with only a cut on her hand and a bruise on her cheek. She looked scared, though. Derek reached towards her with one hand, the other still around Meredith, who was now shaking and curled in his lap, and touched her arm. "Lex?" He asked quietly "what happened?"

She looked at him for a second before starting to cry again."I...I'll tell you... we'll tell you...I promise...just, I can't right now... I just... can you page Mark? I need Mark... I just need..." she broke into sobs again.

"Of course lexie" he said reassuringly "no rush... yes I'll get him right now." He took out his pager and sent Mark a quick but urgent message. Then he turned his attention back to his shaking wife, rubbing her back and trying his best to calm her down, but from what he did not know.

Derek had paged Mark "Lex and Mer 911 on call room" and only about a minute later Mark burst though the door and seeing his 'brother', his sister and law, and his girlfriend all on the floor, and ran over to them, crouching down by his Lexie."Lexie... babe, what's the matter?" she brought her hand away from her face, trying to answer him, but failing. He noticed the bruise forming over her left cheek, and gasped. "Lexie! Who hurt you? Who did it? I sear, they will never get away from me, Lex... you're ok now.. you're safe...I've got you..." he trailed off, holding her to him. SH reached up and clung to his shirt with both hands, as if she never wanted to let go.

Derek and Mark looked at one another with fear in their eyes, both holding tightly to their Grey Girl, and waiting to know who the wretch was that hurt them.

A/N: hope you liked it! Sorry to leave you all with such a cliff hanger, I just need to figure out how I'll write this next part. Its my first fic so please, review! It'll make my day I'll uptdate soon!


End file.
